The Opposite Sides of Love
by Jolan
Summary: My story is finished! I hope you find the finale chapter sweet...anyways for those who don't know...this story is just about Hermione and Draco...and how they got together...a detention..kisses...all the typical stuff...enjoy! :)
1. Midnight Detention

BANG BANG BANG  
  
Draco jumped back when his potion exploded. Some of the gooey green stuff landed on Hermione, his partner. Today Professor Snape was sick and Professor Mcgonagall was the substitute, so she did not favor Draco like Snape usually does.  
  
"DETENTION, Mr. Malyfor and Ms. Granger!" cried Professor Mcgonagall. Draco and Hermione was paired together today at potions and Hermione was dropping all the right ingredients into the caudron when Draco "acidentally" dropped in an extra frog leg. Hermion glared and Draco matched her murderous stare.  
  
"Tonight at 12, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger! You will be scrubbing the Great Hall! No Magic!" says Professor Mcgonagall, and she seemed in a very bad mood today. As they were leaving class, Draco said to Hermione,  
  
"See you at midnight, mudblood,"  
  
"You too, moron." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione walked quietly down the stairs. Was Malfoy already there? I hope he doesn't bother me too much! She thought. Once she reached the Great Hall, she saw the familiar tall, straight figure already standing there. The figure had white blonde hair and cold, evil gray eyes. There was no mistake in who it was.  
  
"You're late, Granger. Why don't you start scrubbin'?"  
  
"You start, moron."  
  
"No, you."  
  
"Look, Malfoy. I don't want to fight. We're here for detention and that's that. We'll both start scrubbing, okay?"  
  
"Fine, Granger." Said Draco in an unsatisfied tone. They scrubbed for fifteen minutes without speaking to each other or even eye contact. Secretly, though, each of them were peeking at each other.  
  
Draco:  
  
I wonder if Granger is going to play any tricks on me. Probably not. She's too good..Granger looks kind of nice, come to think of it. At least she looks better than Pansy. I wonder why Pansy's always after me. Come to think of it again, Granger's hair is kinda cute. Her whole face is kinda cute. Hey! What am I thinking? She's a mudblood! Hermione:  
  
What if he plays a trick on me? He is not that reliable. But again, I'd better not stir up trouble. Besides.he's kind of nice this way. I like him silent better. If only his mouth was nicer, he would be okay. I kind of like his hair.what? I must be losing my mind, thinking like this.  
  
Then, at the same time, Draco and Hermione reached their hands down to dip their rags into the wet bucket. Their heads collided, and Hermione falls down, all wet from head to toe. "Um.are you all right?" asks Draco, forgetting that he was supposed to hate her. He helps Hermione up.  
  
Hermione was confused. Why is he helping me? She thought.  
  
"What's wrong, Hermione?" asks Draco, concern in his eyes.  
  
Instantly, he realized what was wrong. First, he was supposed to hate her. Second, he had helped her up. And third, he had called her Hermione.her first name. Draco tried to keep his face straight but he was blushing. "Thank you, Draco." Says Hermione quietly, still confused. Draco jumped at the sound of his name. "Its okay." He says, trying not to do anything out of the ordinary. Hermione suddenly smiles.  
  
"Draco, you can be nice to me now. I'm not going to tell anyone, ya know. It won't ruin your reputation." Finding no other words to say(which was a very rare occason for Draco), Draco just stayed silent. They continued scrubbing, and Hermione took the silent answer as a "yes". 


	2. A Sweet Goodbye

Once they had finished scrubbing, they began to take the buckets and rags back to the storeroom. When Hermione put the last bucket down, she looked up to see Draco standing over her. "Uh.I'll.I'll lead you back to the Great Hall.its dark," Says Draco, thinking, Why did I say that? What the heck has gotten into me?????  
  
"Okay, sure." Says the confused Hermione. Surprisinglly, they talked all the way to the Great Hall. They talked about such things like food and clothes and wands. For five whole minutes, they forgot that they were in different houses, that one of them was a Gryffindor, the other, Slytherin. Ther forgot that one of them was a pureblood, the other a mudblood. By the time they got to the Great Hall, they forgot everything and were in their own world.  
  
"So. I guess I'll part here? Asks Draco uncertainly. "Yea, I guess.um..good night, Draco." "Good night, Hermione." For a moment, everything stopped. Draco leaned over and kissed. The kiss was surprisingly light and comforting. Their lips parted, and Draco looked extremely embarrassed. "Uh.Hermione.I.uh." Hermione answered for him. "Thanks, Draco."she says, smiling, walking off and leaving Draco, standing there, stupefied, wondering if he was dreaming. 


	3. A Peek Through the Books

No way! I .did something digraceful! Thought Draco, lying awake on his bed. He couldn't sleep. He was thinking about Hermione, and he wondered what made him hate her before he got to know her. Because she was a mudblood? No, not because of that. His father might have hated her because of that reason, but he was not his father and was just taking his father's side. Maybe I hated her because she's friends with Potter and Weasley. To be honest, I think Potter's okay and Weasley's good enough to get along with but my family would die of disgrace if they found out, thought Draco, turning and tossing on his bed. Finding no reason why he hated her, he settled on the reason that she was a girl. He had always acted like he hated girls. Grinning to himself in the dark room, Draco fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
In the Gryfinddor common room, Hermione sat on the couch, staring into the fire that was already burning low. No one else was there, and since she knew she couldn't sleep anyway, she found no reason why she should go to bed. Did he kiss me because he likes me? If so.I'd be happy to have a relationship with him.I don't worry about Harry or Ron..they aren't that possessive of me..but what if this is just a lie? What if this is just another dirty trick from another naughty person? What if. thought Hermione, and she worried herself to sleep right there on the comfy couch.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Hermione walked quickly to the library. She needed time to think, and whenever she needed to think, she would think in the library. There was something in those magical rows of books that made her sharp mind clearer. Unfortunately, she was walking too quickly and collided into the person she had least expected to see. "Um..sorry.Draco???" "Yes?..I meant..um.Its okay.I meant.watch it.uhhhhh..good morning." Stammered Draco, wondering What???? GOOD MORNING??? Where the heck did that come from?????? "Um..good morning Draco..you going anywhere?" said Hermione. "Um..yes..I meant no..where are you going?" asked Draco, slightly hoping that she'd go to the library, because he had left a book there. "I'm going to the library, Draco. Wanna come?" "YES!!! I meant..sure. Why not." Perfect! PERFECT!!!! Thought Draco excitedly, then wondering why he was so excited.  
  
They got to the library and they went in different rows of the shelves of books, although both of them wished that the other would stick with them. Hermione began to browse through a section about wands, hoping that her mind would help her figure about what to do with a situation like this. Draco went in the row next to her, and was pretending to look at the section about Dragons which was back to back with the section about wands, but he was really sneeking a peek at her. Hermione was so concentrated on the covers of the wand books that she did not notice the pair of dreamy eyes behind the books. Why am I doing this??? She must have put a love spell on me or something. I am acting so digraceful! Thought Draco. Suddenly, Hermione loosened her concentration on the wand book's covers and saw a pair of eyes peeking out at her. "Eeek!! Wha?" "Shhhh.Its only me..Draco" said Draco, reaching his hand between the books and covering her mouth. Since when did I learn romantic body languages like that????? He thought. "Oh..what were you doing? You almost scared me to death!" said Hermione in a hushy voice. "I was ..uh.looking through this section about.umm.."Draco peeked at the book's covers and continued, "Dragons ya know.their kinda interesting.." Since when did I find dragons interesting???? "Ya know..my name Draco sounds kind of like Dragon so I'm kind of interested." added Draco, trying to make Hermione believe him. "Oh..okay..umm..want to take a walk by the lake? Its still early you know. Breakfast is not here yet.umm..unless you have something else to do.." said Hermione, blushing furiously and wondering if her move was made too bold. "Yeah, sure. I'm not hungry anyways." Said Draco, remembering not to express his emotions too much. He was practically floating on the inside. She asked me to take a walk with her by the lake!!! Yay! This isn't disgrace at all! Its practically heaven!! Thought Draco, and not knowing what he was doing, he took her hand and they walked out of the library together. Hermione was confused but she accepted Draco's warm hand in her's gratefully. With that, they walked to the lake hand in hand together. 


	4. New Couples and Friends

There was no other word to describe the word for the walk to the lake..perhaps dreamy. Draco peeked at Hermione, and he couldn't stand it any longer. Suddenly, Draco stopped and grabbed Hermione by the shoulders, turning her around to look right at him. "Hermione. I wanted to tell you something." "Yes?" "Please don't laugh at me if I do." " You can tell me." "Its just that." Draco stopped, but the words burst out of his mouth before he could stop it. "I love you." Hermione felt her face getting red. He likes me! He loves me! She thought with obvious pleasure, her body frozen, not knowing how to react. Draco bent down and tighly hugged her and he kissed. This kiss wasn't like the first one at all. This kiss was a real one, with tongue and all. Hermione could feel the warmth of Draco's body against her's and she kissed him back. Their lips parted, and Draco asked, "So.wanna hang out with me sometime?" "Y-Yes." Said Hermione, blushing furiously. And that was the end of the sweet morning. Draco accompanied Hermione back to the castle, not caring what anyone would think if they saw him with her.If only I were friends with Potter and Weasley, I wouldn't have to hide being seen with her, thought Draco, knowing what he had to do.  
  
Transfiguration class was the perfect time for Draco to take a shot at his plan. I'm going to try and make friends with Potter and Weasley, thought Draco, clutching his fists nervously. Draco "acidentally" somehow got himself to be paired up with Harry and Ron to transfigurate a quill into a string. Trying to approach his plan with a friendly gesture, Draco took a try on Harry first. "Umm.so shall we start?" "Yea." said Harry, a confused look on his face. Ron looked up at Draco with an extremely suspicious expression. "So..uh.here's the quill..you can take the first try..um..Potter.." said Draco, trying to make a friendly gesture again. Please, please, please be friendly to me!!! Thought Draco nervously. His wish was granted. "Ok.by the way, you can call me Harry." Said Harry, the confused look still on his face but he was glad that he wouldn't be fighting with Draco today. As for Ron, he was getting very suspicious. Malfoy definitely is trying to trick Harry and me into something.. I better watch.. Thought Ron. "Yea. and you can call me Draco," said Draco, obviously delighted that Harry is now postively friendly towards him. Okay, next shot: Weasley! Thought Draco, wondering if Ron will be friendly with him. "Hey, Malfoy..uh..Draco, hand me that quill." Said Ron, looking to see how Draco would react and also startling Draco out of his thoughts. To his ultimate surprise, Draco did not say "Get it yourself, Weasel, I'm not your slave" or throw the quill to him impolitely or do anything bad. He politely handed Ron the quill. Ron stared at him in surprise. Draco tried uneasily to ignore the stare and turned to Harry instead. By the end of the period, Harry was considered Draco's friend and Ron was not mean to him, but not nice either. Ron was just polite and he didn't want to fight with Draco. Good shot, Draco Malfoy! Thought Draco, congratulating himself of finally making peace. 


	5. Draco and the Slytherins

"Good shot" might have not been the right word for Draco's success on his plan to befriend Harry and Ron. That was because by lunchtime, the whole of Slytherin's house was wondering why their vain leader, who was a mudblood and Gryfinddor-hater, was befriending just that. Crabbe and Goyle were extremely confused about their leader's acts and just stayed away from Draco, fearing his sudden tantrums, something Draco Malfoy was also very well known for. For Pansy Parkinson, she wasn't about to let the matters pass easily. After dinner, she dragged him to the Slytherin dorm. Once they were in there, she questioned him. "Draco..why in the world were you.you.befriending those.those.idiots?" asked Pansy, her eyeballs red and popping out of her head. "Well.uh-" "If it's a plan to hurt them just tell me." "Well-" "And don't you dare tell me you've become.become.sensitive with them." Said Pansy, boiling veins visible on the side of her face, telling that she was obviously furious. "Look, Pansy.Hey! You.you.hey get your hands off of my shoulders! And why are you questing me, you *****? You have absolutely no right to nose into my business. You.you cannot tell me what to do, you moron! Didn't you learn that? Huh? What if I like Hermione, huh? I.I never liked you!" shouted Draco, his face angry. Pansy was shocked. "You.IDIOT! By tommorow morning, everyone will hear about you and that mudblood! Ha! That teaches you!" screamed Pansy, opening the door of the Slytherin dorm to go out. Pansy was going to go out the door, but another Slytherin was coming inside. In fact, there were a bunch of Slytherins outside the door. It was obvious to what they were doing. They were listening in to Draco's conversation with Pansy. Pansy's face went red and she went up to the girl's dorm and slammed the door. They all heard a scream through the door and knew that Pansy was having a tantrum. The other Slytherin came through the door, and a bunch of them started questioning Draco. "SHUT UP!" shouted Draco, and everything went silent. "Good bye." He said again and went through the crowd out the door of the Slytherin's dorm, not knowing where he was going. 


	6. Real Friends on the Tower

Where am I going? My father is sure to kill me when he hears about this. thought Draco. He found that his eyes were full of tears and he didn't care whoever saw him cry. He went to the astronomy tower. He figured that finding the star named Draco that was the orgin of his name would clear his mind. Tonight the star Draco wasn't very bright but the Aquilla was. He sat in a chair and stared at the stars for 10 minutes. "Draco?" said a familiar voice behind him, "Why are you.crying? Are you okay?" Draco immediately stood up, starled. He saw Hermione, holding two large scrolls in her hand. He quickly straightened his shirt, suddenly aware of how he looked. "I-I'm not crying." Stammered Draco, trying not to sniff. "Oh.um.you looking at the stars? Which one are you looking at?" "Oh! Uh.well.I'm lookin at Draco..i think." "Oh.." The two sat in comfortable silence for a while when they heard footsteps. "Who's there?" asked Draco, alarmed and forgetting to lower his voice. "Its Harry and Ron, Draco. I told them that I'd meet them up here to do our astronomy homework about star sightings together." Said Hermione. Harry and Ron appeared at the doorway, looking ruffled and tired from the endless flight of stairs they had to run up to come up to the tower. "Uh.Hi, Draco." said Harry uncertainly, not knowing if Draco will still be nice to him. "What you doin' up here, huh?" said Ron, thinking that Draco was up to some trouble. Harry nudged him, telling him to be polite. "Uh..hi Harry.so..wuzzup?" asked Draco, thinking Wuzzup???? Wuzzup???? Where the heck did I get that expression??? Wuzzup is like.a punky expression or something!!! Ugh.... Harry and Draco chatted for a while and after some time Ron joined in. Harry and Ron soon found that Draco wasn't that bad after all and Draco was thinking along the same lines. Hermione was writing down the positions of the stars and occasionally talked. Draco then found out what real friendship was. It wasn't pride. Wasn't Fame. Wasn't jealousness. It was what this was. He knew where he belong. He remembered seven years ago, when he had put on the sorting hat. The sorting hat was right. He had begged it to put him is Slytherin because he wanted his father to be pleased. The hat had only stayed on his head for a second, but that second was long enough to hear the hat say three disturbing words that haunted him all the years he was in Hogwarts: "You'll be sorry." Draco felt that he couldn't hold it any longer. He considered these kind people his friends and he didn't want to keep any secrets from them. In a moment, he had broken down and told Hermione, Harry, and Ron about what happened in the Slytherin dorm with Pansy, how he didn't belong in Slytherin, and other stuff. At final last, when Draco had finished telling all his friends his problems, all was silent until Harry broke the silence. "We'll help you Draco. We are your friends..I guess.maybe you can move houses?.You can ask Dumbledore..I mean..Its only one more year until we graduate but.its better than.." "Can you go with me?" asked Draco, signs of pleading in his eyes. "Okay.tommorow.I'll go with you." Said Hermione. "Me too." Said Harry. Everyone looked at Ron. "Why would I want to go???..haha.just kidding, you guys! Me three!" said Ron, smiling at Draco. 


	7. The Change of Houses

The next morning, Draco woke up extra early to: 1.) Avoid the other Slytherin's talk about him and staring at him. 2.) To dress politely in front of Professor Dumbledore and, of course, Hermione. 3.) Because he couldn't sleep. Draco tiptoed out of the Slytherin common room and Hermione was waiting there for him. How did she know? That my common room is here? Thought Draco, confused. As if answering his question, Hermione said, "Oh..um.I know where your common room is because I followed Goyle here before.I was just curious where everybody's common rooms would be located." "Well.lets go find Harry and Ron." Said Draco, unexpectably grabbing Hermione, hand and pulling her along. "Uh.Draco? My hand..." "What?" "It hurts." "What?? Oh, that. Uh.sorry..hey! My touch isn't that rough!!" said Draco, obviously pleased. They met Harry and Ron around the corner and after eating breakfast they went to Professor Dumbledore. Harry guessed the right password to Dumbledore's office and they went in. Hermione lightly knocked on the door. "Come in!" said Dumbledore's comforting voice. Draco, Hermione, Harry, and Ron went in the door, all looking nervous. "What brings you here?" asks Dumbledore. "Uh.well I.I..I.." stammered Draco, not knowing what to say. "He wants to move houses." Says Hermione. "Please sit down, students. Tell me why you want to move houses, Draco. Please explain." "Well.I..I feel like I don't belong in Slytherin anymore, Professor." Said Draco. "Hmmm..interesting..explain why." "Well.I don't have a real friend in the Slytherin house.my real friends are here." Says Draco, gesturing towards Hermione, Harry, and Ron. "I know my father will kill me, sir, if he finds out I want to be transferred to Gryfinddor.but.I need this..badly.." continued Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, I am not the one to talk to that will decide if you are going to be in Gryfinddor. That is the Sorting Hat's job. Your father will not kill you, I am sure, because murdering is not allowed. You may try the sorting hat for one more time, and if it says you should be in Gryfinddor, you may change houses." Said Dumbledore, his blue eyes sparkling. "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." Said Draco. Hermione handed the hat to Draco, and for a moment their hands touch. He looked into her eyes and he knew excatly that they were telling him that she loved him. He smiled at her and he put the hat on his head. "We meet again, no? I remember you well.I transferred you to Slytherin because you would do well there and because you begged me to.but you would never be truly happy.you may be in control.you may have power.you may have pride.but you will never be truly loved there. I think it is time to transfer you to your rightful house, where you will find real love, happiness, and friends.but the choice is yours for you to choose.the first is.you can go back to the Slytherin house.have your pride, fame, and power back.not only that, you will have a rich companion.Pansy that is.the second choice is.you can be transferred to the Gryfinddor house.not have all this stuff. and also your family will be angry with you.but what you will get in exchange is.real love, friends, and do what you want to do. I leave for you to choose." "I choose Gryfinddor!!!!!!!" Draco thoughts went to the Sorting Hat. "Very well.you will succeed." The sorting hat's whispery voice whispered into his ear. The next thing he knew, the hat shouted for everyone to hear, "Gryfinddor!" and Hermione, Harry, and Ron was hugging him. "Congratulations, Mr. Malfoy, here are your set of Gryfinddor clothes," said Professor Dumbledore, handing Draco a packet of clothes, "and you will share your rooms with Harry and Ron. The Gryfinddor password is Red Caps. You may go." Professor Dumbledore waved at them, smiling as they went out the door. "Hey I'm going to the Divination studies now..see ya guys later!" said Harry, running off with Ron. Draco looked at Hermione she blushed. She's sooo pretty.Draco thought. "What are you looking at?" asked Hermione. Startled out of his thoughts, Draco realized he was staring at her face open-mouthed. "Wellll..."said Draco slyly,"You're pretty, that's all." "Oh, shut up." Said Hemione, trying not to blush. "Why???? I said you are pretty! Isn't that, like, what boyfriends are supposed to do?" said Draco sweetly. "Well." said Hermione, trying to think how she should respond. "Hehehe..try to stop me!" said Draco, reaching his hands to tickle Hermione and they both fell down, laughing. "You idiot!" said Hermione, laughing and obviously pleased. "Yea, I know." Said Draco, helping Hermione up. Hermione giggled and Draco put his head on her shoulder, and asked, "Don't I look sweeeeeet??? You sure are lucky to have a boyfriend like me." "Oh, yea?" "Yea." And they kissed.  
  
The End. 


End file.
